


Enough is enough

by TooManyChoices



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, First Time, John's Had Enough, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, November Fanfiction Challenge, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, SFPAC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyChoices/pseuds/TooManyChoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so long an John (Alpha) can live platonicly  with Sherlock (Omega) without confronting certain truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is enough

**Author's Note:**

> Now translated to [ Intherain45321 ](http://www.mtslash.org/thread-228768-1-1) Chinese by the wonderful [ Intherain45321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intherain45321/pseuds/intherain45321)

“Alright, this isn’t working for me,” John stood in the doorway, fists clenched at his side and feet solidly planted shoulder-width apart. His tone was frustrated, bordering on angry.

Sherlock turned, the sheet grasped against his chest in one pale hand as the other closed the lid of his laptop, “Hmm?”

“You, like that. You need to make a decision, Sherlock. You need stop swanning around the flat like a fucking hors d’oeuvre, or you need to understand that the control I have over my Alpha-nature has limits.”

Sherlock glanced down at himself, the exposed triangle of neck visible between the gaping edges flushes as the blush rose to stain his cheeks, “But you only seek out Omega females, John.”

John took a step forward, mouth tight, “Have you _seen_ how you look? The pope himself would want to fuck you, and he’s a damned Omega himself.”

“Oh, I see,” Sherlock said quietly, tugging the edges of the sheet a little closer together only serving to expose a long leg with a dusting of dark hair.

John’s eyes flicked down and then back up as he wet his lips quickly, “No, I really don’t think you do.”

“You’re asking me to stay and share my next heat with you,” Sherlock took a step forward, slipping into the musical cadence of his deductions, “You’re asking me to yield to you, let you claim me, mark me and let you fuck me over and over and… “ he took another step, “over again until our minds and bodies are catatonic with exhaustion and even then, rut together helplessly until our breath is burning in our lungs and we feel our hearts will burst from our chests.“

He was now little more than an arms-length from John, “You want to feel… just once, that you’re the one in charge, to utterly dominate me and make me submit to your will, your body and your cock,” Sherlock released the grip on the sheet and it fluttered to the floor leaving him flushed and naked in front of John, “Does that sum it up?”

John refused to weaken and let his eyes shift from Sherlock’s. Tiny beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as his nature screamed at him to glance down and drink in the canvas of Sherlock’s nakedness. His fists tightened further as his top lip twitched. If there was a battle to be won, it was now, here. Sherlock’s Omega-self was testing John’s limits, assessing his worthiness and there has _never_ been a fight more important to win.

“Yes,” John managed thickly, “that about sums it up.”

“Fine.” The spell was broken as Sherlock pivoted on his heels and strode back to the laptop, still nude and John was finally able to assess his prize from the rear. Full, yet muscular, an arse made for fucking, and John intended to do just that. He could already picture his hands holding Sherlock’s flesh, kneading and pressing, tugging the luscious globes apart to make way for him.

“A week… “ John mumbled through gritted teeth, “He goes into heat in a week. If I don’t kill him before then, he’s mine.”

**--**

The signs of Sherlock’s impending heat were all over the flat. There was a pile of bottled water stacked in the kitchen, endless packets of beef jerky and fruit rollups on the bench and fresh linen and towels strategically placed next to Sherlock’s bed, John’s bed, the sofa and even in the bathroom. John had never been privy to the preparations Sherlock undertook prior to his ‘confinement’ but it was clear that Sherlock intended to celebrate his heat in style. For John’s contribution, there was a large cardboard box next to Sherlock’s bed labelled _supplies_ containing a variety of toys, massage oil, Berocca, and pain killers. He’d submitted his ‘heat leave’ form yesterday when Sherlock’s scent had begun to change and unless his nose was very much mistaken, they wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.

The door of the flat opened, then closed and Sherlock leaned gratefully against it, curls damp and eyes glistening.

“You were cutting it fine,” John struggled to keep his voice level against the tide of pheromones washing over him.

“Thought I had… “ Sherlock squirmed, rubbing his trouser-clad arse against the wood of the door, “… another hour.”

John folded his newspaper and placed it aside with fingers that only tremble slightly, “I should make you wait.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and he keened, fidgeting as he bounced from foot to foot, “You wouldn’t.”

John stood, keeping his distance, “But I should,” he eyed the darker fabric between Sherlock’s thighs where his natural lubrication was already staining them, “Damn you, Sherlock, always pushing the line.”

Sherlock’s head dropped, hiding his eyes, sweaty ringlets clung to his brow, “John… please,” he murmured desperately.

There were few things that spurred John Watson to action like a needy Omega, and the urgency in Sherlock’s tone shivered through him. Taking three quick steps, John’s fingers were at the buttons of Sherlock’s shirt before the Omega had a chance to lift his head again. Instead, the taller man slumped against him, shaking and whimpering.

“I’ve got you, you’re home now,” John mumbled, making quick work of pulling Sherlock’s shirt off before starting on the catch to his trousers as Sherlock rubbed his bared chest against him.

“J-John…” Sherlock’s shaky voice quivered, clumsy hands trying to unfasten John’s shirt buttons before weakly dropping to his sides in defeat.

“S’ok, I’m here. I’ve got you, you gorgeous thing,” John tilted Sherlock’s head to rest against his neck as he pushed Sherlock’s sticky trousers down his thighs, “Look at how wet you are already, you’re going to be so good, Sherlock, so good.”

“Mmmmm, want to be good for you. Let me be good.” The way Sherlock surrendered to the more submissive tendencies of his Omega biology tugged at John’s restraint and he sucked in a tense breath as Sherlock licked at his neck, tasting John’s rich and woody scent markers.

“C’mon, into the bedroom with you. I’m not taking you against the wall for our first time.” He helped Sherlock toe off his shoes and rid himself of his ruined trousers.

“Wouldn’t mind,” Sherlock mumbled blearily, drunk with need, “Just fuck me, for God’s sake. I need it.”

“I know you do, and I’ll give you everything you need, just let me get you sorted first.” He dragged the wobbly man down the hall to the bedroom, before toppling him face-first onto the bed.

Sherlock’s arse was already glistening with lubrication, his cheeks already starting to gape as his dark hole beginning the process of natural dilation in readiness for an Alpha, “Fuck, Sherlock, you’re the perfect Omega, laying there waiting for me.”

“Hurry… “ Sherlock’s voice was muffled where his face was pressed to the pillow.

John chuckled darkly as he shed his shirt and jeans, pulling off his pants with them. Crawling onto the bed, he lay down flat beside Sherlock and tugged the detective around to face him, “Sherlock…”

“Hmmm,” Sherlock gazed at him with groggy eyes.

“Sherlock, look at me. Need to check some things,” John tapped Sherlock on the cheek, “You with me, you listening?”

Sherlock nodded with a huff of frustration, his eyes steadying and clearing, “Yes, I’ve taken my birth control. Yes I give my consent as an adult Omega. Yes, I accept that whatever happens in this heat is with my full permission and _enthusiastic_ agreement. YES, I accept you as my Alpha for this heat. Now, John Watson, being of sound mind and very firm body, will you hurry up and FUCK me!”

John dove in for a bruising kiss, “Sherlock Holmes, you are a certified genius, and too smart by half, and now we’ve covered that stuff off, if you…” John swatted Sherlock’s arse a little more than playfully, “… try and tell me what to do again for the duration of this heat, you’d best be prepared for the consequences.”

Sherlock sucked in a shocked breath and writhed on the bed, “Christ! John?”

“You wanted this, offered it to me, total submission? Well here it comes. Three days of it, you’re all mine.”

Sherlock rolled onto his back, eyes wide and mouth open, and stared at the suddenly very Alpha male crouched on his bed.

John had knelt up and sat back on his heels, gloriously naked and presented for Sherlock’s perusal. There was not a scrap of hesitation or embarrassment in his posture, comfortable and in control of the room. From the nest of ginger-blonde curls at his crotch, his cock thrust out, so long and heavy that it leaned away from his tight abdominals.

“John, it’s…” Sherlock licked away the saliva that threatened to spill from his mouth.

“Like it?” John glanced down then back at the Omega, prone on the bed.

“It’s… big.”

“Oh…” John smirked, eyes demanding, “I think we can do better than that.

“It’s enormous. It’s… Jesus, “ Sherlock whispered, “… It’s beautiful.” He reached for John, “I want it in me. Please, John, please fuck me. Fuck me now, “Sherlock was tugging at John’s arm, “John… PLEASE.”

“Fuck, look at you, begging for my cock. Alright, Sherlock, you want it?”

He nodded wordlessly.

“Hands and knees, gorgeous. Over you go, show me what I want to see.”

Sherlock scrabbled to comply, pushing up onto his knees, face crashed against the pillows so he could awkwardly hold his own arse cheeks apart, displaying himself to John’s greedy eyes.

“God, look at you. You really are mine, aren’t you?” John dipped a finger into Sherlock’s dripping hole, running it around the already puffy edges as Sherlock gasped and pushed back, “My little Omega, hungry for an enormous cock. I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll _never_ want anyone else.”

“Never,” Sherlock mumbled into the feathers.

Taking position behind Sherlock, John braced himself against the taller man’s hips as his cockhead settled against the gaping hole already twitching and fluttering with need, “Say it, Sherlock,” John growled.

“Yours,” the word came, deep and rumbling.

“Again,” John demanded, pressing just the tip against the spongy flesh.

“Yours,” Sherlock’s voice was stronger, laced with a sob.

“AGAIN!” John clenched his fingers on Sherlock’s hips, watching the way the already pale skin lightened to white around his fingertips.

“YOURS! YOURS, JOHN….ALWAYS YOURS!” Sherlock shouted in desperation.

“FUCKING RIGHT YOU’RE MINE!” John shouted as he rammed himself home.

“CHRIST…FUCKING CHRIST, JOHN…” Sherlock was shouting, writhing against him, “TOO BIG… SO BIG…”

There was a moment of stillness as John’s heart leapt into his mouth, grabbing at Sherlock to stop him hurting himself, “Wait…WAIT! Damn it, hold still, I’ll pull out…”

“No! NO! Don’t. I’m alright, it’s good, So good, SO GOOD!” Sherlock stilled, shivering, “God, John, SO good.” With a hitching breath, he began to shift, rocking against John gently and then with more purpose, “John…”

“There you go, you’ve got it now, Sherlock. I knew you could take me. My perfect, perfect Omega,” John began matching Sherlock’s movements, allowing the Omega to set the pace but stepping up the force with each thrust until they were slapping together with each motion.

“More, John,” Sherlock moaned, “Give me more.”

“’Greedy,” John chuckled, “alright then,” John shifted on the bed, shuffling his knees forward to gain better position and canted his hips forward as Sherlock keened. “Better?”

“Mmmmm, huge,” Sherlock moaned.

“You’re a fucking miracle, Sherlock. Look at you, taking me. I think you might even be able to take my knot. Do you want it? Do you want to be the first? Nobody’s been able to, you know, it’s too big. But not for you, my gorgeous Omega.” John was babbling as he pounded into Sherlock, his fingers bruising the skin as John moved to grip harder, “I’m never letting you go, you’re mine now, ruined for everyone else.”

“Yours, never want anyone else, John,” Sherlock tried to push up on his elbows but John shoved him down again.

“No, stay down, I want you like this, or I’ll leave you here, dripping and desperate,” John pumped away over and over, “I could do this forever, hammer into you until you’re bruised and broken. Would you like that?”

“Forever…” Sherlock whined, “Need you to make me come, need you to knot me.”

Just the thought made the base of John’s cock tingle, the thought of pushing impossibly deep inside his Omega, stretching him beyond his limits until they were locked together, “Jesus, Sherlock, I want to, but are you sure?”

Sherlock managed to turn his head to glance at John over his shoulder. His eyes were feverish and bright, but there was something deeper there, hidden in their blue depths, “I’m sure, make me yours, John.”

John stared at his face, trying to concentrate around the rising tide of orgasm as he kept up the steady rhythm Sherlock needed to finish, “Mine, Fuck, I want that. I want you to be… “

“Bond me,” Sherlock whimpered, “please, John, _please.”_

John swore, low and rough as the words every Alpha hoped to hear slipped away amidst the grunts and slapping of flesh. Sherlock had stated, time and time again that he would never bond, would never submit in that way, “Wait! You meant knot you, right?” John huffed breathlessly, “That other thing just slipped out… right?”

Sherlock blinked, the beginning of tears in his eyes, wrecked and desperate “It’s always been you, John Watson. If you want me, I’m talking all of it.”

“Jesus, Sherlock.” The thought was overwhelming, to claim Sherlock as his, always his, forever, and John’s stokes faltered as he desperately tried to tamp down his climax “Christ, yes. Of course, yes. But not like this, OK?”

Sherlock looked confused, his brow furrowing over his lust-filled eyes.

“Not with your face mashed into a pillow, when I bond you, it will be with you in my arms. I want you cl-close to me, surrounding me. I wa-want to be touch- touching you all… _ohh Christ_ … coming!” The images of Sherlock wrapped around him were finally too much and with a howl, John drove forward as his knot swelled and locked him inside Sherlock’s quivering body, wringing Sherlock’s own climax from him with a startled cry.

“JOHN!” Sherlock shuddered around him, squeezing and milking him as he felt warmth spread outward, deep inside the detective’s body.

“God, sorry,” John slid his arms around Sherlock to roll them onto their sides, “Damn, that snuck up on me.”

Moment passed before the shaking he thought were aftershocks rattling Sherlock’s lean frame resolved themselves as quiet laughter, rocking him in John’s arms.

“You’re laughing…” John queried softly, “That’s a new reaction. I’ve had gratitude, I’ve had surprise, I’ve even had regret. I don’t think I’ve ever had hysteria.”

Sherlock leaned his head back against John’s shoulder, his sweaty curls sticking to John’s cheek, “John Watson, only you could apologise for the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

“But I…” John felt his knot firm again and his cock pulse as Sherlock shuddered through secondary orgasm.

“You… were perfect!” he murmured.

John lifted his head to nudge Sherlock’s head to one side, nuzzling at the rough patch of skin at the base of the pale neck, “Sherlock…?”

“Perfect,” he repeated, low and rumbling, “I meant it, by the way,” he added softly.

John tightened his arms around Sherlock at the wave of possessiveness that swept over him, “So did I, if we do this, you’ll be in my arms.”

Silence fell on the room, broken only by the hushed sound of their breathing, both hitching slightly at the potential.

Finally Sherlock whispered hesitantly, “I’m in your arms now.”

Lowering his mouth, John murmured against the skin, “I know,” and bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, I'm now writing M/M original novels on Amazon.  
> Please support this author by purchasing [ Fallen for You ](http://a.co/5r0sg30) This allows me to continue providing free fic material to readers on AO3.


End file.
